


【索香】酒

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 喝醉的厨师做了一些令索隆耿耿于怀的事情……
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 6





	【索香】酒

酒能使人乱性，酒是个好东西。  
但酒也能使人断片儿，前一晚做过的事说过的话，全部从他的脑子里全选撤销的一干二净，酒是个坏东西。  
索隆脑子里无限loop这两个极端的评论，一边回忆着昨晚没见过的厨子各种诱人的表情，不自觉的舔了舔嘴角，一边又想到早上那人提起裤子就翻脸不认人的嘴脸。瞪着眼前忙碌的背影，目光如果能吃人的话，那人估计连骨头都不剩了。  
山治看似专心的看着锅中炖菜的火候，时不时尝一口味道，实际上他一直在用余光瞟着一大早就坐在厨房餐桌前的某人，关键那人还周身散发出一种黑色的低气压状态，实在不敢轻易招惹。山治悄悄地咽了口口水，其实他也不是对昨晚毫无记忆，就算他记不清具体的细节，早上起来时酸疼到不行的腰也真实的提醒他，昨夜确实被某株植物吃干抹净了。但如果让他承认昨夜是他先勾引索隆的，不好意思，他宁可选择抱着冰箱沉入大海自杀而亡。  
所以只能假装失忆了。  
他早就注意到了身后灼人的视线，那好像要烧穿他一样的视线。山治拼命的告诫自己，不能回头不能回头，他还没做好准备怎么面对绿藻头，如果一回头看到那人一张得意的脸，他绝对会一脚踹过去，并且控制不住力道。  
“厨子。”索隆终于看不下去了，看着山治僵硬的背影，他的肩膀都有些酸疼起来。  
“干…干嘛！”山治缩了缩脖子，听到声音就转过身来，警惕的看着越靠越近的绿色可疑物体，速度之快眼神之凶恶，仿佛索隆再往前靠近一步就要死在他的汤勺之下了。  
说起来，两个人也算是正式交往一段时间了，索隆从一开始偶尔能牵个小手（之后会被爆踢），进化到偶尔能亲个小嘴（之后会欣赏到某人落荒而逃的背影），究极进化到现在，守夜的时候两个人会互相帮着对方解决生理问题，结束后厨子红的像个煮熟的虾子，虽然不会逃跑，但也不会允许他继续往下做。直到昨天，兴奋的船长以庆祝厨师重新回到船上为理由，宣布要开party倒也在他的意料之中，可是厨师会喝醉就完全超出了他的想象。  
Party一直开到什么时候索隆已经不记得了，并不是说他也醉了（喝醉？索隆会坐在酒桶上冷笑着反问喝醉是什么意思），而是他在太阳落山后就抱着两桶酒蹬蹬蹬上了瞭望台。他美滋滋的享受着没有厨子唠叨的饮酒时光，就在他刚解决掉第一桶罪恶的小手伸向第二桶的时候，那个熟悉的金色小脑袋探了上来。可能是平时这种时候凶巴巴的厨子对索隆造成的阴影太深了，他下意识的就把手缩了回来，却没有等来和往常一样的咆哮，他转头，只看到一张醉醺醺傻笑着的脸。  
厨师酒量不好他一直都知道，但是醉成这个样子，就很异常了。  
“你喝了多少啊？”索隆伸手将人拎进瞭望台的时候那人还嘿嘿嘿的傻笑着。  
“一杯。”  
“……”前言撤回，还是高估了这个人的酒量。而且他的酒品真的是一言难尽，整个人八爪鱼一样缠到自己身上，醉相真难看。  
被索隆腹诽醉相的人将脸深埋索隆的颈窝，回应似的不满的拱了拱脑袋，细碎的刘海擦过索隆的下巴，弄得他痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。  
这家伙…是在撒娇么？  
索隆被自己的想法惊出一身的鸡皮疙瘩，正甩头企图把这个念头甩出脑内时，山治收了收环住索隆脖子的手，拉进两个人的距离。索隆不是第一次这么近距离看到厨师的眼睛，像大海一样深邃的蓝色的眼睛，平时的厨师总是很能隐藏自己的感情，但喝醉的厨师简单的就像孩子一样好懂。  
索隆从他的眼睛里清楚的看到了情欲漫延的色彩。  
索隆敢对着娜美的橘子林发誓，先吻上来的绝对是厨师，他只是在迎合对方的动作而已。也是厨师主动的跨坐在自己身上，一副“宽衣解带任君游”的模样，他只是顺势推倒了送上门来的美食，顺势而已…但是那混蛋一睁开眼睛二话不说就把自己踹下瞭望台是不是太过分了？十几米的高度啊！能使自己在飞速下降的过程中逐渐清醒的高度啊！不过分么？自己兢兢业业勤劳耕耘了一宿，天微微亮才合眼，结果那个被伺候的舒舒服服的臭厨子，一脚就把自己从天堂踹到了地狱。  
回忆到这里，索隆更是怒从心中起恶向胆边生，一把夺过那人快戳到自己鼻尖的汤勺。  
“喂…”  
“不许说你会对我负责之类的鬼话！光是想想就恶心死了！老子全当被狗咬了！还是一只绿毛犬…”唯一防身的武器被抢走，山治手忙脚乱的挥手打断对方继续说话，从裤子口袋里摸出一根烟，企图用烟雾遮挡两人间的视线。  
“你他妈…”  
“也不许说老子昨晚很…舒服…老子喝多了！对昨天的事情没有记忆！你说再多我也不会信的！就当是你诱拐了懵懂无知的我，但是老子大人有大量决定不和你计较了！所以你快点滚出去！”  
“你这混蛋厨子…”索隆认真考虑了一下再次身体力行一番，让厨师在清醒的状态下亲身感受的可行性，但想到下半辈子的性福和酒精供给的问题，还是打消了这个念头。  
“每天这个时候你不是应该在船尾挥舞你那三个大铁饼挥洒汗水，或者像个老头子一样呼呼大睡浪费青春么，快滚回你的位置去，吃饭的时候老子会叫…会让乔巴叫你的！”山治猛的吸一口香烟，吐出一个完美的眼圈，好像这样能证明自己已经稳定了情绪似的，“还有啊……”  
“…你啊，”索隆叹了口气，自己怎么就摊上了这么别扭的恋人啊，难道这白痴没有发现他的脸已经红的可以媲美锅中的胡萝卜了吗？不过他居然觉得这样口嫌体正直的厨子也有些…可爱，一定是白天被厨子踢坏了脑壳。索隆没忍住弯了弯嘴角，“…又怎么了啊。”连他自己都没注意，此时自己的语气有多宠溺。  
那个凶神恶煞冷血冷面平时走在路上都能吓哭小朋友的绿藻头，居然…笑了？他居然会笑？这么温柔的表情会出现在他的脸上？难道今天会有大暴雪或者海啸？  
“厨子。”  
“啊？”显然由于索隆会笑的冲击还没有缓过神来的山治，只是呆呆的应了一声。  
“今晚还来喝酒吧。”  
“…反正你每天都是要喝的。”该死，那张笑脸无法拒绝啊。

END.


End file.
